Pyar dobara of Abhirika
by Alisha love abhirika
Summary: How 2 people fall in love for the second time .
1. story plot (11-17 11:20:54)

hii friends so this is a new story on abhirika how life give love a second chance

Here abhijeet and tarika will not be cid officers .

Tarika was a widow and she is pregnant society started to tunt her to which her mother who is a highly society concerned lady and always care about her high class status want to get her Married and before she can find one stupid man who only love their money ,tarika's father get tarika marry again to abhijeet who is a great bussiness man and idolised tarika's father a lot , lost his wife and have a baby girl of 2 years .

let's see how they fall in love with each other and then their happy life with their babies .

**_Hope you will like my this story please review as I am going to try a different plot. _**


	2. character

Tarika salunkhe - once a bubbly chirpy girl was married to a boy name vaibhav but unfortunately his husband died she is 3 month pregnant lost her bubbly nature due to it.

Abhijeet Dixit - a self made bussiness tycoon have his mother and 2 years old daughter as his family his wife died after giving birth to his daughter.

Families

Mr salunkhe - Tarika's father a famous bussiness man love tarika can do anything fofor her smile

Mrs tripti salunkhe- tarika's mother always care about her high class status and society never tried to understand her husband and daughters emotions

Mrs Asha dixit - abhijeet's mother a caring and loving lady .

Akshita dixit urff mithu- abhijeet's 2 year old daughter naughty yet cute she is abhi's life abhi can't tolerate a single scar on her

Shreya sharma - Tarika's best friend like a sister to her

Daya sharma - shreya's husband like a elder brother to tarika

Purvi goyal - abhijeet's rakhi sister and his secretary .

**_Here is the character sketch if needed I will add more characters please don't forget to review._**


	3. The beginning

Salunkhe residence

It's a big beautiful mension with a beautiful garden and swimming pool with many servants let's see what is going inside the mension.

A lady in her mid forties was doing something on her tablet while a man of mid fifties come their and shook his head seeing the lady .

And they are non other than mr salunkhe and his wife tripti . and why salunkhe shook his head because his wife again busy in chating with her high class friends .

Salunkhe- tripti mujhe office jana hai mera breakfast kanha hai

Tripti - offo aap bhi na servant ko bol dijiye wo le ayega main busy hoon

Salunkhe - tum meri wife ho to breakfast servant kyu layega

Tripti- kyuki high society ke aurate kitchen main nahi jaati

Just then a girl in her mid twenties come their with food tray she is non other than tarika

Tarika- good morning papa dekhiye main aap ke liye breakfast le aayi please aab mumma ko pareshan mat kijiye

salunkhe went to her and kiss her forehead

salunkhe- bachae aapne kyu breakfast banya aapko to aaram karna chahiye na

Tarika- koi baat nahi papa it's ok mumma aajo

tripti come their with her tablet and saw tarika wearing apron .

Tripti - oho baby tumhe kitni baar kaha hai yeh middle class logo ke tarha khana mat bana par nahi yeh sab uss ladke ki wajahse ussi ne tumhari adat bigadi hai

Tarika- mumma please aap iss sab main vaibhav ko mat laao aab wo iss duniya main nahi hai

tripti- magar apni nishani tumhari pet main chod gaya

Salunkhe - tripti not now chup chap breakfast karo bacha tum bhi betho

They have their breakfast and then salunkhe instructing tarika to take care of her health went to office while tripti as usual went for her kitty party

Tarika went to her room she was upset with her mother's word

Tarika- kyu god mumma kyu humesha aisa karti hai bachpan se lekar aaj tak unhonne sirf show off ke liye mujhse pyar kiya hai wo kyu meri dard nahi samajh rahi

Tripti was always like this only want to show off her high class status she even try to abort tarika when she was in her womb but salunkhe oppose her , it was salunkhe who take care of tarika from childhood and the thing that a mother should done was done by salunkhe only .

As vaibhav tarika's late husband was from a middle class tripti didn't like him so always tunt tarika about it

Tarika then take vaibhav's picture and cress it then crease her tummy where her husband's last sign her baby was residing .

Tarika and vaibhav hard a love marriage everything was going well but unfortunately 4 months back vaibhav dided along with his parents in a car accident tarika went to a big shock and fainted when she taken to hospital their they come to know that tarika is pregnant so tarika for her baby's shake try to come out the trauma of vibhav's death .

Tarika- vaibhava I love you main tumhari jagha kisi aur ko nahi de sakta mumma chahti hai ki main move on karu but I can't vaibhav I can't

Then she put back the photo back and take her medicine and thought to rest for some time

Dixit bhawan

Just like salunkhe mension but a bit bigger than that let's see what is going on the mension .

A man in his mid thirties enter inside a a beautiful room which painted with pink colour and have many cartoon character on the wall and have many toys in the room ,

The man is our hero abhijeet and the room is of abhi's princess akshita aka mithu's who is sleeping peacefully in her little bed .

Abhi went to her and kiss her forehead try to wake her up

Abhi - wake up my princess it's morning dada ko apko tayar karke office bhi jana hai

Mithu slowly open her eyes and saw her dada a big smile appear on her face

Mithu- dada ood moning

Abhi - good morning mithu acha chalo abhi dada aur princess nahi nahi karenge

Mithu- yeh mitu nahi nahi kalegi dada chaat

Then abhi take her to bath room then he brush er teeth then undress her and take her to the tub fill it with bubble and place mithu inside it .

After enjoying the Bubble bath abhi dry her with towel wrap it around her and take her outside the room

He make her ware a dungaree dress make a fountain on her head then he himself get ready and come down stairs to have breakfast .

Abhi saw his mother arranging the table

Abhi - good morning ma

Mithu- ood moning dadi

Asha - good morning bacho

then asha take mithu in his arm and kiss her forehead in return mithu kiss her cheeks then asha place her on her high chair abhi also settled down asha serve him breakfast and then started to feed mithu her baby food.

Asha - abhi beta tune kya socha uss baare main

Abhi - ma I understand mithu ko ek ma ki jarrorat hai magar ma aapko to pata hai ki sauteli ma kaise hoti hai Aur phir ladkiya mujhse mere paiso ke liye shadi karna chati hai

Asha - sari ladkiya aisi nahi hoti hai beta dekhna koi to hogi jo mithu ko dil se apnaye

Abhi - I hope aap jo keh rahi hai wo ho jaye meri bachi ko apni ma ke liye puchna na pade.

Abhi then I finished his breakfast then instruct mithu not to bother her grand ma then went to office in car he think about his second marriage .

Although his first marriage was an arrang marriage but eventually he and his first wife nitya start to love each other but their happiness don't live longer during mithu's delivery nitya lost her life living abhi to rise mithu alone

Abhi - nitya tumhari jagha main kisi aur ko nahi de sakta bas apni bachi ke liye ek ma chahiye meri patni banene ka hak main kisi aur ko nahi de paunga .

**_THAT'S IT FRIENDS HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW ._**

**_AND THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS_**


	4. Their worries and concerns

Salunkhe residence

Some guests are seating talking with salunkhe and tripti where salunkhe seems really pissed off talking to them while tripti happily chatting with them .

So the guests are a boy with his family come to see tarika for marriage tarika and salunkhe are not ready for this as tripti blackmail them that she will commit suicide if they don't listen her .

Boy's mother - to tarika ko bulaiye na tripti ji

Tripti - ji abhi bulati hoon radha jao didi ko le aao

Radha their maid went to tarika and then come down holding tarika as due to tripti 's demand tarika wearing a heavy anarkali suit and it was difficult for her to walk with the dress.

Tarika come down and seat beside salunkhe after some chit chat the boys mother said something which stunned tarika and salunkhe

Boy's mother- ji hume to tarika pasand aayi aur humare bete ko bhi bas tarika shadi ke baad apna bacha abort kara dena .

Boy- ha kyuki mujhe apna kuhd ka bacha chaiye kissi aur ke khoon ko main apna naam nahi de sakta .

Tarika get up from her seat in anger and glare at her mother first then turn to the Boy's family

Tarika- sorry meri mumma ne apka time waste karya par aap log ja sakte hai mujhe yeh shadi nahi karni mujhe mere bache ko maar kar apni nayi zindegi ki shuruwat nahi karani

The boys family get up so was tripti and salunkhe the boy's family tunt them and went from their .

Tripti - yeh kya kiya tune wo log tujhe apna ne ke liye tayar the

Tarika- sirf mujhe mere bache ko nahi aaur main apne bache ko nahi maar sakti

With this tarika went from their crying salunkhe feel bad seeing his princess in this state so he decide something It's time to stop his wife for doing more stupid things

Trpti- dekha aap ne iss ladki ko kaise behave kar rahi hai aise to isse koi bhi nahi apnayega.

Salunkhe- bas trpti aur nahi bhout karli tumne meri beti ke liye aab meri baari aaj ke baad tum meri beti ke aas paas bhi nahi dikhogi samjhi meri bachi ki future ka decision sirf main loonga

Trpti- yeh aap kya keh rahe hai wo meri bhi beti main uski bhali chati hoon.

Salunkhe- correction mrs trpti Salunkhe you just concerned for your so called high class society so please from today no need to think about my daughter

And salunkhe went from their his words some how hit trpti hard but the lady shurg it off as she can't let go of her ego.

Salunkhe went to tarika and saw she was crying he went to her and hug her tarika snuggle into him .

Salunkhe- bacha ro mat aab apki mumma nahi aapke papa apke liye decision lenge you trust your papa na .

Tarika- more than myself papa aap mere liye kabhi wrong decision nahi lenge .

Salunkhe- Thik hai beta aap aaram karo aur koi bhi stress nahi .

Dixit bhawan

It was night time and abhi was making mithu sleep but our little devil was not in a mood to sleep she was playing with her toys ignoring her papa's request.

Abhi - mithu so jao na papa ko bhi sona hai na kal mujhe office jana hai

Mithu- nahi mithu pay kalegi

Abhi - please betu papa ke liye maan jao .

Mithu- no mitu ko nini nahi kalni.

Abhi - beta please acha papa apko story sunate hai aap so jaoge na .

Mithu put her tiny finger on her lips and think for some time

Mithu- oty pal aap mitu ko loli sunao

Abhi - acha thik hai aapko lori sunata hoon .

Then abhi take mithu in his arm and start to sing lori for her .

[छोटी सी प्यारी सी नन्ही सी आई कोई परी

भोली सी, न्यारी सी, अच्छी सी, आई कोई परी

पालने में ऐसे ही झूलती रहे

खुशियों की बहारों झूमती रहे

गाते मुस्कुराते संगीत की तरह

ये तो लगे रामा की गीत की तरह ] x २

रा रा रु.. रा रा रा रा रा रु..

रा रा रु.. रा रा रा रा रा रु..

After the song complete mithu fall asleep abhi tuck her on bed then put her baby monitor and then. went to his bedroom which is just next to mithu's their bedrooms are attached with a door .

Abhi then went to his mom and saw her to reading a book as abhi and his mother both love to read books they have a big library inside their house with different types of books .

Abhi went and seat near his mother asha then gesture him to lie on her lap and he did that , Asha slowly cress his forehead .

Abhi - tujhe pata hai ma mere din ka yeh sabse best part hai tere god main sar rakhe kuch der sona .

Asha - wo to hoga hi ek bache ko bas apni ma se hi wo warmth milti hai jo kiske bhi paas nahi hota issiliye tujhe kehti hoon tu shadi kar le .

Abhi - I know ma chahe main jo karlu par mithu ki jindegi main ma ki kami jaroor khalka dalegi bas ek aise ladki mil jaye jo meri bachi ko wo ma ka pyar aur warmth de sake .

Then abhi went from their asha just look at his retiring figure .

Asha - sirf meri mithu ke liye ek ma ki nahi tere liye bhi ek jeevan sathi mil jaye jo tere zindagi main fir se wo hasi wapas la sake .

Salunkhe mension

Salunkhe was pacing to and fro he thinking what to do for tarika then he saw a magazine and it's cover picture was of abhijeet's Salunkhe's eyes lit up seeing his photo.

Salunkhe- thank you bhagwan mujhe rasta dikhane ke liye aab mujhe pata hai ki mujhe kya karna hai meri princess ko main aur takleef main nahi rehene dunga .

With a determination face salunkhe went sleep .

That's it friends please review the chapter and thanks for the previous reviews

my exams are going to start so I will update only after 5 th december

**_TILL THEN BYE BYE️️️_**


	5. The proposal

Sunday morning salunkhe residence

salunkhe and tripti are siping their tea while salunkhe was busy in reading news paper and tripti as usual was on her I pad and chating with her friends .

salunkhe notice the time and saw tarika didn't come yet he about to go to her tarika come their ready in a indian kurti paired up with a plazo pant .

salunkhe- bacha tum kahi ja rahi ho kya.

tarika- ji papa main shree aur bhai ke ghar ja rahi hoon thoda man halka ho jayega .

salunkhe- thik hai beta tum jao wo log khoon ke na ho kar bhi tumhara khoon ke rishto se zyada khyal rakhte hai .

trpti look on as salunkhe tunt her indirectly but this time she keep quite some where a tint of guilty overpowering her .

salunkhe- par bache phele breakfast karlo .

tarika- nahi papa main wahi kuch kha lungi aapko pata hai na wo log ka .

salunkhe smile and then tarika went from their and salunkhe also left for his study room leaving tripti to rethink about her deed .

tarika reach near a house it was not big as her mension but the people in it have a big heart unlike her mother .

she rang the bell and then a lady in her mid twenties open the door and get happy to see tarika and the lady is non other than shreya tarika's best friend her soul sister . both hug each other tightly .

shreya- taru I am so happy ki tu aayi main to inse khene wali thi ki tujhe leke yaha aajye .

tarika- me too shree aaj 3 weeks baad tujhe aur bhai se mil rahi hoon .

shreya - main bhi na andar aa tujhe iss halat main khada rakha hai .

they went inside and settled on the sofa shreya went and bring water for her and tarika drink it

tarika- shree bhai kidhar hai .

just then a healthy muscler man in his early 30's come their and get happy to see tarika he is non other than daya shreya's husband like a brother to tarika .

daya- main yaha hoon choti .

tarika went to him and hug him he hug him back and both went and settled down the sofa.

shreya and daya are like another family to her and they also love her very much whenever tarika get upset with tripti she will come to them . shreya and daya working on the same company both have a tight schedule due to which trio can't meet for 3 weeks .

daya- to meri choti aur meri bhanja ya bhanji kaise hai .

tarika- hum dono bilkul thik hai bhai .

shreya - taru tu kuch pareshan lag rahi hai kya hua bata .

and tarika narrate them about everything about the alliance .

Shreya - pata nahi aunty ko apni yeh society ke aage kuch kyu nahi dikhta unhe andaza bhi nahi hai ki wo kiss had tak apni beti ko hurt kar rahi hai.

daya- yeh to hai lekin agar uncle ne kaha ki wo smbhal lenge to I am sure wo kuch na kuch to karenge .

shreya- acha chal main tera fav breakfast banti hoon mujhe pata hai tune breakfast nahi kiya hoga .

Tarika smile sheepishly at her then shreya went to kitchen leaving the brother sister to catch up.

Dixit bhawan

Abhijeet was making mithu eat her porridge mithu was seating on her hello kitty car wearing a cute pink top and a pink hot pant with a cute fountain on her head .

abhi - mithu bacha aa karo .

mithu- nahi papa aul nahi khana mele ko pease.

abhi - acha bas last bite .

and he made her have the porridge and wipe her mouth . On Sundays abhi full day spent in playing with mithu .

The father daughter are playing just then salunkhe come their and smile looking at them and he clear his throat abhi look at him and get happy instantly .

Abhi went to him and take his blessings and salunkhe hug him .

abhi - what a pleasant surprise sir aap mere gahr main I am so happy aayiye andar .

both went and settled on the living room couch abhi introduce him to his mother mithu take his blessings and salunkhe take her in his arm kiss her cheek then mithu went to play with her toys .

salunkhe- abhijeet main yaha thode personal kaam ke liye aaya hoon .

abhi - ji sir boliye na kya baat hai .

salunkhe- aap dono ko meri beti tarika to yaad hai .

Asha - ji bhai sahab apne 1 year phele hume uski marriage pe bulaya tha magar uss waqt hum kuch problem ke chalte attend nahi kar paye.

Salunkhe- main uske baare main baat karne aayi hoon uske saath kismat ne bhout bura kiya abhi 4 month phele hi uske husband ka aur in laws ka ek car accident main death hogaya itna hi nahi wo aab 3 month pregnant hai.

mother son duo feel bad hearing it abhi can feel the pain what tarika must be going through after loosing her love.

Asha - yeh to bhout bura hua bachi ke saath pata nahi bhagwan aise pure souls ke saath aisa kyun karte hai.

Salunkhe- asha ji abhijeet main aapke paas ek request leke aya hoon abhijeet tum meri tarika se shadi karlo please.

both are shocked to hear it and look at him in shock expression abhi come out of the trance .

abhi - sir yeh aap kya kehe rahe hai main kaise matlab.

salunkhe- ha beta ek tum ho jiss par main aankh band karke trust kar sakta hoon meri wife iss society ke tunt ke karan tarika ki remarriage karana chati hai par jo bhi ladka aata hai usse bacha abort karne ko kehta hai main nahi chahta meri beti kisi galat hato main na lag jaye .

ek baar socho abhi tumhari beti ko ek ma mil jayegi aur tarika je bache ko ek pita ka pyar aur naam baki tumhare upar hain tum jo bhi decision lo main kuch nahi kahunga .

And with this salunkhe went from their asha went to abhi and put her hand in his shoulder .

Asha - beta mujhe salunkhe bhai sahab ki baat thik lagati hai tu ek baar shanti se soch le .

And she went from their leaving abhi in his thoughts about the proposal .

**_THAT'S IT FRIENDS PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS ._****_LOVE_****_ALISHA _**


End file.
